A life gone wrong
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: Takiara Kai is a new Wei general. Her parents died when she was young and now she ended up in the Wei military at the age of 18. She's planning to do something nice for her army...but does she even have a chance?
1. Wei's Christmas idea

Author: Well, I hope you all like this fic. It will be a long one so just bare with it. I did a lot of hard work to make it as descriptive as I possibly could. I hope it turns out all right. Oh, and by the way, I will only add onto this story if I get some reviews, so...REVIEW! Oh and enjoy.

* * *

Yes…it was that time of year, when white, fluffy snow covers the ground and everything gets freezing cold. When all the trees had lost their leaves, the branches covered in snow and when you walked outside everything was bright white. This was December…or at least part of it. The most exciting part of December was Christmas…when everyone gets gifts and fires were blazing inside of fireplaces. 

December had just begun in the kingdom of Wei. All of the officers had never heard of such a holiday, and so everything was normal…except for the temperatures that were constantly dropping.

It was December 4th, when finally one of Wei's new and youngest generals actually realized it was Christmas. Her name was Takiara Kai; she was recently drafted to be in the wars against Wu and Shu. She had raven black hair that went down to the middle of her back, icy blue eyes that seemed to peer into your soul if you stared into them long enough and she was at least five feet tall.

She had remembered that Christmas was coming up, so she decided that she would get everyone gifts. First she had to talk to everyone personally to know what she would be able to get them. She didn't know if anyone else remembered, so she went to Zhen Ji and asked her if she knew.

"Lady Zhen…may I ask you a question?" Kai asked. Zhen Ji nodded her head.

"You may ask me anything." She replied. Kai asked her if she knew what Christmas was and Zhen Ji said no.

"Well, It's a time where you receive gifts, as well as give them to another." Kai explained.

"That sounds like it would be fun. Are you going to do it?" Ji asked. Kai shook her head. Then she looked up at Ji with ambition burning in her eyes.

"I can't wait until I can find just the right things for everyone. Lady Zhen, would you be so kind to ask all the Wei officers to write down a list of things they might want for Christmas. If they don't know what that is, then you can explain it to them." Kai asked politely.

"Sure. I will tell them right away." Ji got up and walked to the door, then looked back at Kai, who was watching her leave.

"Also, you don't need to be so informal. Remember what I told you when you first got here? All you have to do is call me Ji." She walked out the door, leaving Kai smiling at her own stupidity and forgetfulness.

"Yeah…I do remember…" She trailed off into a world full of thoughts. She started to have flashbacks of when she had met everyone and how they treated her like an outsider at first. She was always either being left behind so that she could train more or she would always be one of the soldiers, not one of the big shot generals like Xiahou Dun or Sima Yi. That was her goal when she first arrived, but now, she had met that goal. She now had a new one, to become a true legend. She wanted to leave a mark in Wei's future.

'Mother…father…I hope that you are watching me from the heavens. I really miss you guys and I am sure that I am making you proud…or at least I hope so.' She thought, referring to her parents who had been killed when she was little. The Wu army had come and attacked the Wei territory, as well as her hometown of Xia Pi. Her father had been killed while trying to protect her and her mother. She was sitting right there when it happened too. She remembered the horrid day when it all happened.

Flashback

"Momma…what's happening?" A young and adventurous Kai asked her mother.

"Nothing…just don't go outside today okay? Everything should be fine." Her mother answered, ignoring the commotion that was outside their house. Her father guarded the door to reinforce it, just in case anyone tried to get in.

All of a sudden, one of the walls caved in and one of the Wu generals appeared before them.

"Submit to Wu peacefully and I will let you go." He said with a somewhat scruffy voice. He was obviously very tall, about six feet tall and he carried a katana at his side. He stood straight, making him look even taller. Kai's father grabbed one of his swords from his sword collection he had.

"Momma! I'm scared!" Kai screamed quietly, her voice hoarse from fear that overwhelmed her. She ran to her mother for comfort.

"D-don't worry honey…e-everything…will be all right…" Her mother stuttered and then took Kai into her arms and backed away from the fight so that they would be safe. As Kai was being held in her mothers comforting arms, she could feel her mother shake uncontrollably and the sound of metal clanging against each other.

She heard another clanging noise and then a blood curtailing scream…a scream so full of pain, that it sent chills shooting down her spine. That was when her father had been killed, while she was watching through a gap her mother's arms did not block. She felt tears burning against the bottom eyelid, threatening to fall. She blinked and the tears flowed out of her. She felt her mother slowly drop her arms and heard her whisper the word no quietly. Her mother all of a sudden collapsed and started to cry, tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers that had been put together and her hands flew over her eyes to try and stop those rivers from flowing any harder. Kai looked down at her mother, worried and frightened by the things she saw.

She looked behind her and saw blood seeping on the floor and her father's corpse lying in front of the Wu warrior. The man looked at her and then was knocked unconscious by a Wei soldier who had come up behind him. The soldier gestured to her to run away. Kai grabbed her mother and tried to pull her from the spot. She finally succeeded in getting her mother to get up and run with her.

End flashback

Then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She shook her head a few times, trying to remember where she was at the current time.

"Lady Kai, are you all right? You haven't come out in a while and I haven't heard a peep out of your room." She heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"…Yes…I'm fine. Come in." She invited. Her visitor opened the door, and it was Zhen Ji again. She had a carefree look on her face. She walked over to Kai and sat down on her bed next to her.

"What are you thinking about? You look like you just got back from your first battle." Ji asked concerned. Kai looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"I'm not thinking about anything…just how far that I have come in my training." Kai lied cleverly. Zhen Ji gave her a weird look that said that she didn't believe in what Kai said. Kai noticed her look then she answered, "…Okay, okay. I was thinking about when my parents died again." Kai let out a heavy sigh that made her feel like she had let the weight of the world fall off of her shoulders.

"Again? You have to stop thinking about them so much. You know that they are watching your every movement." Zhen Ji explained. Kai looked at her again, and then she looked down at her hands that were getting blisters from training so hard.

"Yeah…I know, but it just won't leave me alone. I can't stop thinking about it." Kai put her elbows on her knees and laid her head on her hands.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I told everyone about it. As usual, Zhang He had that weird look in his eyes…you know… the look when it's his birthday? Who knows what you'll have to get for him." Zhen Ji looked at the young woman who was now looking at the floor.

" Yeah. I wonder…" She trailed off and another flashback came back to her.

* * *

Author: Well, I hope you liked it. Please review! I am desperate to get the second chapter up. I only need two reviews okay? That's all. But otherwise, I won't be able to set up the 2nd chapter until I get more reviews. Anyway, I hope you people don't feel pressured...;

Sima Yi: HEY! What happened to me being in the story?

Author: Don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter.

Zhang He: Yeah...don't forget me either! The world needs to know of my beauty!

Author: Don't worry! Jeez...I will be adding more characters so just hold your horses! I have school to work on so don't rush me...

Sima Yi: Why does he have to be in it?

Author: Because he's my favorite character, I will continue this later.

Yi & He: Please hurry! We want to be in the story ASAP!

Sima Yi: Shut up you queer!

Zhang He: That wasn't nice.


	2. More Memories

Hey every one! I haven't updated a story in a long time. I almost forgot how...anyways, Here is the second chapter to my Life Gone Wrong Story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, characters, people, (except my original character) and I don't really own anything except the plot and Kai. You guys know the rest if I forgot anything...

* * *

Chapter two: more memories

Flash Back

It was her fifth Christmas with her parents. Kai had put many things on her Christmas list that year.

It was about two days before Christmas came.

"Can we open presents now?" Kai had asked for the twentieth time. Her mother and father looked at her and shook their heads.

"No, not yet sweetheart. You'll have to wait until Tuesday, okay? That's when we will all open them." Her father explained. Kai had a saddened look on her face as she looked back at the tree that had many ornaments that hung loosely off the branches. Some lined the bottom, where she had put them, for she was not tall enough to reach the top. The ornaments were handmade…by her family! It always brought back memories of when they were littler. At the bottom of the tree…well, there wasn't much there. All that was there was a cloth that lined the tree, so it would look more decorative.

Two days latter…

"Gasp WOW! Lookie momma! Santa is so nice to me!" Kai exclaimed opening a box that held a doll. The doll had short black hair and had a beautiful blue dress, which was trimmed with a fancy-lacing pattern.

Her parents looked at each other and giggled softly.

End flashback

Once again, Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Zhen Ji who was grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her room.

"I told you that you should stop thinking so much about your past." Ji exclaimed. Kai looked at her and she blushed, ashamed that she was suddenly remembering her past.

However, she couldn't help it. These thoughts just suddenly popped into her mind. Then, Ji pulled her arm again because she had stopped walking with her. Then they started walking down to the meeting room.

While they were walking, Kai noticed something that she hadn't before. She looked at Ji and asked, "What is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that. Well, this was a picture of when China was still one. Hand drawn by a famous artist…I forgot his name, but oh well. See there? That's Lord Cao Cao and the one to his left is Sun Jian, who recently passed away. The one to the right is Liu Bei. Sadly, he's still alive." Ji explained quickly. Kai looked at it with a concentrated face. Then she remembered when the kingdoms were still united. Then she was pulled on again.

When they finally reached the meeting hall, they saw everyone with a quill in their hand and writing down things on a piece of paper. Kai noticed that the longest ones were Cao Cao's, Cao Pi's and Sima Yi's. Their lists were at least to their laps. Kai gasped at the sight of the meeting room being so quiet. It normally had Sima Yi yelling at Zhang He for being queer, Cao Cao having a big old' laugh with his son and the others crowding around Zhang Liao to see how much he could drink without passing out.

"Wow…this is a rare sight." Kai broke the silence. She was standing behind Zhang He. Suddenly he jumped out of his chair to face her.

"What a beautiful idea! I would have never thought of this!" Zhang He exclaimed, causing Kai to jumped backwards a few feet. Apparently, he had also scared everyone else in the room because it had at once been quiet…until now. Then Kai gave a sigh of relief.

"Zhang He! Sit down will you? She'll explain this idea of hers…now won't you?" Sima Yi yelled. Zhang He, being obedient, sat down slowly and then let out a sigh. Then he began to think of what else to put on his list. Kai sighed again. Then she started to explain.

"Okay…listen up now. I won't be able to get everything on your lists…it would just cost too much." She was interrupted by a moan from everyone. She shook her head and continued, " I will get you as much as I can afford, but it is still a good thing that you have different things for this event next year. It's an annual holiday so it comes around every year." Then she was interrupted again by Zhang He.

"Really! It comes that often!" He exclaimed again. She looked at him and shook her head signaling a yes. Zhang He put on a smile that seemed to light the whole room…or at least around him.

"Anyway, that's what will happen. If there is something on your list that is way too expensive, then don't get any high hopes." Kai then heard a moan from Cao Cao. She smacked her hand on her forehead. Then she asked them a question, "Did you guys even think of the expenses?" Everyone shook their heads with a confused look on their faces. Kai sighed and then turned to Ji, who was now leaning against the wall, waiting for the meeting to end.

"I will need your help." Kai told Ji. Ji got up and walked to her friend's side. "What do you need from me?" She asked inquisitively. Kai whispered something in her ear, making Ji have a surprised look on her face.

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't have enough for you." She explained. "I know…but…heh, that's only the minimum cost of what some of the stuff would cost…" Kai admitted nervously. Ji's mouth opened wide.

"How in the world are you planning to do this! You don't have a chance in hell to find that much!" Ji exclaimed at the price. Kai covered her head while feeling Ji come over her in anger.

"I…I don't know yet. We will need to do a fund-raiser or something to that effect." Kai said, making herself think about what she should do.

"But how are we supposed to do any of it? There are still three kingdoms." Zhang Liao spoke up. Sima Yi looked at him and nodded in agreement. Kai looked at him and then looked down. Then a question popped into her head.

"But I thought the leader of Wu, Sun Jian, recently passed away. Wouldn't that make it two kingdoms?" Kai asked clueless. Sima Yi shook his head and answered her question.

"Listen, just because Sun Jian died, doesn't mean that he didn't pass it on to his son, Sun Ce." Sima Yi said. Kai suddenly went into a trance. That name was familiar.


	3. Past Times

Chapter 3: Past Times

"Sun Ce…I've hear that name before…but I don't remember where." Kai said drowzily. She stated to think about where she had heard that name. Then…it came to her. That name was mentioned the day her mother died. Kai fell into another daydream…

flashback

"Someone! Any one! Help us! We're under attack by the Wu army!" Kai and her mother were running from their home. Peasants stared as they watched Kai run by, holding her mothers arm tightly. As they ran through the town, they pushed pass very few people, running as fast as they possibly could.

People who were near by and heard that they were under attack started to run, hide and even grab anything that they thought could be a weapon. Only some men stayed to fight.

"Kai, please keep running. I can't run any further. Please, keep going." Kai's mother let go and collapsed to the ground. Kai looked back with tears in her eyes. She ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"I won't leave you." She said shakily. Her mother looked at her concerned.

"Kai, I want you to go to out lord and tell him to send an army out this way. I will try to hide long enough to wait for you. Meet me over there." Kai's mother pointed out to a nearby shed. Kai nodded, letting some of her tears fall. Her mother hugged her, got up and ran to the hiding spot. Kai ran in the opposite direction and ran to go tell Cao Cao.

A while later, Kai finally found where she was supposed to go. She caught her breath and ran up to the castle.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A guard who stood at the door asked her, blocking her path.

"Wu!…They are…attacking us!" Kai said shaking and out of breath. The guard gained a surprised look on his face and immediately let her in. She ran down the halls, becoming very confused. She looked and looked for the right room, but couldn't find it. After about an hour of looking, she finally stumbled upon the room.

"Lord Cao Cao! Help! My homeland of Xia Pi is being invaded by Wu!" Kai cried out. Her cry echoed in the room, distracting Cao Cao from his conversation with Sima Yi.

"What! I thought you said that they weren't coming for a while!" Cao Cao turned to Sima Yi! Sima Yi had a surprised look on his face. He got up and walked over to where Kai was standing.

"I want you to go and hide somewhere. We will take care of this…now go!" Sima Yi pushed Kai out the door and slammed it shut.

"T-thank you?" Kai said puzzled at why they didn't let her explain further. She sighed and ran off to return to her mother.

When she finally got to where her mother was, she saw that a lot of people were fighting and dieing.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Kai asked broken-heartedly. Her mother shook her head and grasped Kai even closer to her. Kai felt the pressure and wished everything was a dream.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard a large crowd shout as they marched through the streets. Kai watched, full of wonder of who it could be. She knew that a general of Wei should be near, if that shout came from their soldiers.

Horse hooves could be heard, as the Wei general, Xiahou Dun, rode by. He started to kill people while riding his horse, running them over and swinging his scimitar.

Kai watched him ride off in amazement. Then she looked back up to her mother. She looked back at the stream of soldiers that followed.

"Is it going to be over soon?" Kai asked. Her mother shook her head and signaled a no.

Suddenly, Kai was jerked away from her comfort. Someone had taken her mother! She had to get her back, but how? Why would they do something like this to her?

When she got up to get out of her hiding spot, she heard her mother scream. She stood there with eyes wide open, no movement. She looked as she saw the same ruthless man that had slain her father.

She turned and began to run and heard him start to come after her. She ran into a whole bunch of Wei soldiers, hoping that they would slow him down. Fortunately, it did.

It was at least an hour of running when she collapsed on the roas. She felt the hard, cold gravel bruise her cheek and her side. She didn't care how much it hurt, but all she knew was that she had lost the man chasing her.

She lay there in the middle of the street and began to cry. She was alone, she had no parents, she had no shelter and she felt like she had lost everything.

After crying for a while, she fell in the middle of the road. When she woke up, she was in a room. The room was cold and dark gray bricks surrounded it. Spider webs coward in the corner and the bed was hard. Was she in Wei? Or did Wu capture her?

She got up groggily and walked to a rotting, wood door. She stood there for a few minutes before having the courage to reach out to the handle.

As she was about to open the door, she heard footsteps. Kai immediately pulled away and coward to the wall, hoping the people out there weren't coming in. Then she got a glimmer of hope…what if they were on Wei's side?

Kai began to slowly pace herself to the door. She walked slowly towards the door when it opened suddenly. She jumped back as she saw a man. He was tall, about five feet nine inches, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in red and had a small gotee.

Kai looked at him, knowing that he wasn't from Wei. Her hopes were shattered. How would she get out of here?

"You must be the one that Shang Xiang captured, huh?" He spoke with a concerned tone. Kai never replied, what was there to reply to anyway? she stayed near the wall, looking at him in fear.

"Why did she have to capture a kid? Well, eversince you won't really be any use to the Wu army, I'll let you go." He said. Kai opened her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it! Why was he going to let her go? He could've done so many things to her, but he let her go instead.

"w…who are you?" she asked sheepishly. He looked down at her and smiled. He stood there with out a response for a while, then turned towards the door.

"Sun Ce…my name is Sun Ce. Don't think you'll be seeing me often." He walked out the door. She watched as he walked away and they guards abruptly took her out and delivered her back to Xia Pi, where she began to mourn for her mother.

end flashback

"Hello! Are you there?" Zhen Ji exclaimed. She had been sitting there for at least two hours waiting for Kai to snap out of it. Only a few officers were there. Xiahou Yuan was there, but he was sleeping, Zhang He was fiddling with his hair and Sima Yi and Cao Cao were talking about plans. Everyone else had left.

"…Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Kai apologized, making Zhang He jump and mess up his hair. "Please forgive me! I really didn't mean to go off like…" "No…actually, I was worried you weren't going to wake up." Zhen Ji interrupted the apology. Kai was wide eyed when suddenly Xiahou Dun ran into the meeting hall.

"Lord Cao Cao! The Shu army has arrived!" Xiahou Dun exclaimed. Sima Yi and Cao Cao got up alarmed.

"Hurry! Send an army to make sure they don't get anywhere near here!" Cao Cao quickly ordered. Xiahou Dun quickly bowed his head and ran out the door.

"It's about to begin…and we don't even have a plan yet." Sima Yi calmed himself. He walked out to go and make another plan for the battle against Shu.

"My Lord, would you like me to send out a part of my army?" Zhang He offered after re-fixing his hair. Cao Cao nodded and Zhang He departed for the battlefield.

"What would you like me to do Lord Cao Cao?" Kai asked.

"Provide Zhang He and Xiahou Dun with backup. Try not to go into your memory thoughts too much otherwise you could get killed." Cao Cao said as he left the room as well. Kai looked after him and sighed.

"Zhen Ji, would you like to come with me?" Kai turned to Zhen Ji. She nodded and they started out the door.


	4. The Agonizing battle part one

Well, sorry that they other chapters were short, but this one is a little long. I just can't make up my mind on how long I want the chapters to be. gives a short little laugh anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. TTYL

* * *

Chapter 4: The Agonizing Battle (part one)

Xiahou Dun was outside the castle fighting off many soldiers. Zhang He had not arrived yet, so he was still fighting alone. His morale was dropping slowly, yet steadilly and he was losing many troops. He began to wonder if he could even make it or not.

Zhang He was just getting ready to head out, when Kai and Zhen Ji came. Zhang He watched as they both mounted a horse.

"What are you two doing?" He asked surprised Cao Cao even let them out of the castle.

"We are going with you. We were getting bored anyways." Zhen Ji and Kai responded. Zhang He nodded and mounted his horse. Then they hurried to the battle sight, thousands of troops following them.

"Xiahou Dun! We have made it just on time!" Kai yelled. Xiahou Dun cleared a path so he could reach them, cutting off heads and destroying officers as he passed through, killing over 50 men.

"It's about time reinforcements cam! What took you so long!" Xiahou Dun complained. "I could've been killed out there!" He continued, with a monotoned voice.

"Well, I had to organize my army." Zhang He said as he pointed to the hundreds of soldiers following them. "I also had to make sure I looked okay." He added. Xiahou Dun stared at him with an annoyed look.

"We can't let them through the gate! What we have to do now is push them away so that we will have time to prepare our defenses." Kai interrupted. Zhen Ji had charged out into the middle of a massive part of the enemy army. She trampled over soldiers, knocked out quite a few of them with her flute and ran off to another bunch of troops. She continued this for a while, never getting knocked off her horse.

Kai ran around the army with Zhang He to attack from behind. She took the right while He took the left.

Xiahou Dun went in on the left side and lead Zhang He's backup army. He split it up so half would go right and half on the left. Everything was going as planned. They had surriunded the vast army and they all did an attack that pushed the enemy into a thight circle so that way it was easier to defeat them all.

After a few hours of fighting, the few enemy soldiers that were left retreated. Everyone was out of breath and had fatigued...except for Zhang He who was fixing his butterfly tiara.

Kai collapsed on the ground, glad that she could rest somewhere. She didn't car how cold and hard the ground felt, it still felt like a bed because of how exhausted she was.

"How can you stand lying on the ground like that?" Zhang He commented, being concerned for Kai's clothing and hair that would touch the bloodstained battleground.

"I really...don't care right now. how could you still have so much energy left?" Kai questioned. "Simple...I don't go and fight too hard, I simply try to enjoy the dance moves that I use for my style." Zhang He responded. Kai didn't hear him though, she was too deep into thoughts about water, food, and sleep.

Just then, Zhen Ji announced something. "Looks like we're not done yet." She pointed out to the horizon. There was a large line up and it looked like it was moving toward them.

"Great...just what we need." Kai said, getting up off the ground. She held her spear tightly as she noticed that one of the Shu generals had arrived. It was Xing Cai. She had at least ten bodygaurds, most likely given to her by her father, Zhang Fei. Her hair was pinned up at the side of her head as normal and her fork and sheild were being held off to each side of her.

While the group of Wei officers stood there watching Xing Cai getsure to her army to attack, they split up into groups. "Okay, here's the plan. Zhen Ji and Xiahou Dun will weaken her bodygaurds and Zhang He and I will aimed right for her." They all nodded as they ran off into the direction they were heading.

But, they had underestimated the enemy. Xing Cai had many more troops than they had expected. When they charged, they all got seperated from thier partners, fighting thier way through the sea of green soldiers. Xing Cai was soon accompanied by her father. Zhang Fei immediatly ran past Xing Cai and ran out to fight anyone who looked like a worthy challenge or who he knew would be able to fight Cai and hurt her.

"Oh no...I've been isolated from backup. I guess I'm going to have to find my way back to where I can get some help before I get killed." Kai said to herself. She started slowly fighting her way back to where she knew help would be.

"Oh my...I guess I will have to work a little harder. sigh My beauty is to serve Lord Cao Cao. I must stay alive so that my beauty will stay alive. I might as well go back and get some help, eversince I am isolated...how disgraceful to be retreating from battle like this." Zhang He told himself as he bagan to make his way back to where Kai was heading. He used his musou attack to quickly make his way back to the main area.

Xiahou Dun caught himself in a perdicament...he was also isolated from getting any help as well as Zhen Ji was. Xiahou Dun and Zhen Ji had managed to find each other again after they had gotten sperated. "Maybe we should go back." Zhen Ji said worried. She didn't want todie.

"Go if you want, but I'm staying here to fight." Xiahou Dun said with confidence. "I will give up my life for the sake of Wei!" He declared. After he delclared that, he charged deeper into the battle. "What an idiot. He'll die out there. I guess I will have to send someone to ehlp him out once I get myself out of here." Zhen Ji said and turned and started to run back to the main area.

When Kai had finally arrived at the main area of the battle field, she noticed that Zhang He was just arriving.

"You came back too huh?" She said, her self-esteem dropping. "Yes...I guess it is the best way to stay alive though. I wonder if Lady Zhen and Xiahou Dun are going to come back."

"I hope so." Kai said, slightly lightheaded. The stink of blood had started to get her dizzy. "Did...we really kill that many?" Kai asked groggily. By then, she noticed that Zhang He had a worried look on his face as he was looking at her side.

"Lady Kai...your bleeding!" Zhang He finally said. Kai slowly looked down at her side and saw that she had a huge gash. It must have occured when she was running back. She collapsed and held her side tightly. "Here. Take this." Zhang He gave her a roll of bandages. "I keep them with me just in case."

"Good thing you do..." Kai said. As she was wrapping the bandages around herself, she began to get even dizzier and dizzier. Her vision became blurred and everything went out of proportion.

The next instant she knew, was that she had fainted. Zhang He panicked and immediatly wrapped the bandages around her a little more as he held her up so he could maneuver them correctly. "Oh no. Where am I supposed to put you? I must keep you out of danger." He said. Just then, Zhen Ji showed up.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her!" Zhen Ji exclaimed as she knelt beside Kai on the opposite side of Zhang He. "She got wounded when she was making her way back. Where is Xiahou Dun?"

"He...is such an idiot. He charged straight into the enemy, saying that he would give his life to Wei. I know that he will need someone to help him." Zhen Ji explained. Zhang He began to think. "I know!" Zhang He got up and ran back to the castle. "Stay there and protect her! If she wakes up and is able to walk, escort her to the castle." Zhen Ji nodded and then looked down at Kai, now asleep in her own world, hopefully able to wake up soon.

Kai's Dream

"Mother...Father" Kai said with a terrified voice and expression. She saw her parents standing in front of her, with the wounds that had taken thier lives.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned quickly.

"Kai...we have been watching you for quite some time. You shouldn't worry so much about us. Your doing fine and you seem to be leading a decent life." Her mother said, her voice echoing in the background. Kai suddenly saw a light in the backdrop of where her parents were standing. She was watching observantly as angle wings grew from her parents and illuminated the room they were in.

"What's...what's happening?" Kai said worriedly. The ground began to shake and she fell off balanced and hit the ground. Vine like snares cracked the hard gravel that was beneath her and entangled her legs and arms, pitting them against the ground.

"Don't worry dear. You won't be able to see again. We miss you and love you, but we think this is the best decision for you."

"What! What do you mean...ugh!" The snare's thorns had became longer and wider. In Kai's eyes, they had become more painful. 'Is this reality? Why do I feel so much pain?' She wondered. Was this the fate that she would be sentenced to?

"What did I do wrong? Mother! Father! Please! Tell me, what did I do wrong!" Her voice trailed off as she watched her parents acend to the sky and dissapear in a bright flash. The light had become so bright, that she had to wince in pain. Then the snared bagan to get tighter and eventually rip apart her skin and clothing on her arms and legs. She was struggling to get free, but it hurt even more.

"What am I supposed to do! Are you going to let me die!" She questioned. No reponse came. She began to cry and she fell into an emotional depression. "If your trying to kill me, then atleast make it quick and painless!" She moaned. She felt the snares get even tighter, forcing her to lay flat against the ground. It was then that she closed her eyes and thought of the good times and bad times she had in her life.

Just then, she awakened from the most realistic dream she ever had. She felt the sweat drip down from her forehead to her chin. Then she felt a sharp pain in her side. She remembered that she had been injured.

"What...was that? Was it real?" Just then Zhen Ji entered the room.

"Are you feeling all right? That wound...its pretty bad." Kai looked down to see that they wound had been properly treated and rebandaged.

"Yes...I know. What...happened?" After Kai said that, she realized that she wasn't on the battlefield anymore. She was in her room, lying on her bed. " What happened in the battle?" She said alarmed andmad at herselfthat she had forgotten that.

"Don't worry about that. Cao Pi came back from his little vacation and Dian Wei and Xu Zhu showed up. Along with Pang De and Zhang Liao. Xiahou Dun is still out there too. He hasn't come back. He was so stuborn and he diecided to stay out there. He said that he would die for the sake of Wei and charged into the enemy area." Zhen Ji filled Kai in on what she had missed. "Right now, you should be worried about yourself."

"Hmmm...I guess your right."

"Kai! Your awake!" Zhang He said relieved. "Yes...I;m fine. I hope." "Your beauty will shine for quite a while. I know tha you won't give in so easily."

"I guess we should either stay her with her, or go out and assist the others." Zhen Jiintterupted. Zhang He nodded in agreement. Kai then looked down at her side again. 'What was that strange dream I had? Was it a sign or something?'

"Are...you feeling okay? Your not going to faint again are you?" Zhen Ji said concerned for her friend. Kai suddenly looked up and shook her head, signaling a yes.

"Don't worry about me. Go and help the others. I will be out there shortly." Kai spoke up. Zhen Ji and Zhang He looked at her with widened eyes. "But, we can't just leave you here." Zhang He told her. "Don't worry. I'm safe now aren't I?" Zhang He and Zhen Ji looked at each other. they certainly didn't have anything to say after that last comment. Zhang He gave a heavy sigh and made his way out to the battlefield, along with Zhen Ji.

"Why does she always have to be so stuborn? Why does every one have to be so damn stuborn!" Zhen Ji yelled. Zhang He looked at her and tried to calm her down. Zhen Ji just ignored him and stormed past him, stomping her way to the battlefield.

* * *

Well, ther you have it. Chapter four is up and running! I hope you enjoyed it. I had this story written down in a notebook, but this chapter turned out a lot different. I changed it alot. lol. anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! I look forward to anything anyone has to sayabout this story. Thank you for at least reading it though. (For those of you who don't like to put your comments out in public) 


End file.
